


On The Beach

by catmage



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Stormpilot, it's a nude beach, pls don't make me say it again, scales - Freeform, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: Poe wasn't 100% truthful with Finn when he suggested a trip to the beach.





	On The Beach

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me..."

 

When Poe suggested a trip to one of the many beaches on Ketrara, Finn had been suspicious of his smirks.He had agreed to go, though- work in the resistance was stressful, he could take some time to himself. The trip there had been just as worrying, the closer they got, the more excited Poe got, flicking between Finn and the wheel till they landed. But a _nude beach?_ This was something else.

 

"Poe, you can't seriously expect me to-"

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Poe stripping off his shirt casually.

"Nuh-uh, no way, not in a million years!" Finn said frantically stepping away, " I am not going nude, not in public! Who knows who might see us!".  Poe just stands there, giving him that smile again.

"Oh come on, live a little. You'd be more out of place if you weren't naked... And we aren't turning back now that I'm already half undressed."

 

"F-Fine. If you're doing it, I might as well."

Finn quickly pushed off his shoes, curling his toes in the sand.

"There's the Finn I know"

Poe said, grinning as he unbuckled his shorts, pulling them down. The ex-Stormtrooper tried to get his clothes off quickly, blushing as he felt his lover look him up and down, particularly on his ass. Finn took a breath: only his white briefs left now. He looked over at  his boyfriend, only wearing his orange briefs.

"On the count of three, okay?" Poe said. Finn nodded, looking him in the eye.

 

"One"

Finn steeled his nerves, placing his hands on his hips.

 

"Two"

He dug his fingers into the waistband.

 

"Three!"

They both scrambled to get the final piece of clothing, Poe almost tripping over his own legs. However, Finn managed to get there first, standing triumphantly over Poe. "No need to rub it in!" He muttered, stuffing the clothes into a wicker bag before taking his boyfriends hand. The sand  was worn away slightly, forming a path through two cliffs, a rickety wooden bridge connecting them. 'Not even Poe would go across that thing...' Finn thought. 'I hope.' They passed through the passage, a small wooden sign  one of the cliff faces reading 'Crocomm Gulf'. The beach extended, curved by the rock face until it met with an almost green ocean. White sands made up the ground, hot underfoot as the couple walked forwards.

 

Finn had to keep reminding himself to only look at Poe's face, not anywhere else- especially not _down._ If he looked anywhere below the neckline, he was sure he'd bet a boner, and that was the last thing he needed right now; an excuse for Poe to try and fuck him right in front of everyone. Talking of everyone, where exactly were they? He'd only seen a gang of Trandoshans to his left, and a solitary Ithorian to his right. Poe leaned towards him,

"Trandoshans are pretty hung, huh." Finn let out a laugh, throwing down a stripy towel to lay on.

"Don't give them any ideas." Poe smirked, gripping his boyfriends ass.

"Thought you'd like that. Being bent over by a gang of them, all taking a turn on your sweet hole..." Finn squirmed, feeling his cock twitch, hoping, well, praying, that no one was looking. Finn took a deep breath, pushing the pilot onto the towel, settling down beneath his legs. 'To hell with what they think' Finn thought, 'I'll give them a show.'.  He took Poe's cock in his hand, jerking it into hardness. At 6", Finn had struggled at first, but was now used to it, loving it's sizeable girth and length. He licked it tentatively, tasting the first bead of salty precum dripping out before wrapping his lips around it. Poe leant back, his palms around the back of his head.

"I knew you'd like this," he groaned, closing his eyes.

Finn took the pilot's cock out of his mouth with a pop, "Don't think it was you who talked me into this."

He took Poe's member back past his lips, tongue swirling around the tip, steadily progressing downwards until his nose was buried in Poe's pubes, breathing his scent. Finn bobbed up and down, his palms pressing against Poe's abdomen.

"Ah, fuck... Slow down you'll make me-"

Finn put a finger to his lovers lips, deep-throating now, sucking far more aggressively.

"F-Finn!!"

Poe's cock pulsed, shooting his seed into Finn's mouth as he swallowed it down hungrily. Three short bursts filled Finn's throat, some spilling over on his lips. He pushed himself forwards, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's soft lips. Their tongues twisted around each other, tasting any of Poe's cum left over. Eyes closed, Finn traced his hands round Poe's body, exploring until Poe detached with a slurp.

"Shit Finn... You need a hand?" the pilot said, looking down at Finn's twitching dick. He nodded guiding his boyfriend's hand. 

"How about, something a little bit more... adventurous?" Poe smirked, twisting round, ass in the air. 

"You, uh, sure?" Finn murmured, looking round delicately.

"You just gave me a blowjob in front of them. If they didn't want to see, they would've gone ages ago."

Finn looked round once more. He was right, that Ithorian had gone, and the cluster of Trandoshans looked like they were enjoying it (one of them even winked at him). He grinned.

"OK! But I might be a bit rough." He said giddily- this was the hottest thing they'd done so far.

Finn rubbed the head of his cock against Poe's pink hole, teasing him. Poe groaned, squirming, burning up under the heat and sexual tension. He pushed the head past, both groaning in pleasure. The rhythm was slow at first, one hand on Poe's back, the other on his own hip. Finn went faster, almost pulling out before slamming right back into Poe's prostrate, watching him pant and moan. Poe opened his eyes, seeing the group of Trandoshans jacking off to the sight, and couldn't help but smile.

"Shit Poe, ah, fuck..."

Poe loved the feeling of being filled, his prostrate beaten into ecstasy.

  
Finn's eyes snapped open in surprise, still slamming into the pilot.

"You sure?" 

"Mmph, f-fuck yeah, please."

The ex-stormtrooper grunted, fucking his boyfriend harder and faster, chasing his orgasm until eventually he caught up with it.  Finn saw stars as his head fell back, emptying his balls into his lovers hungry ass. Poe was a shivering wreck beneath him, back arched, biting his tongue. Finn pulled out, his seed dripping out of the pilot's ass, falling into the feeling of post-orgasm. Hot and sweaty, the couple fell next to each other, Poe spooning his boyfriend. 

"I think they enjoyed it..." Finn murmured. Poe looked up, noticing a couple of scaly cocks also oozing a more green tinged cum. 

"Thanks for talking me into this."

"We should do it more often."

**Author's Note:**

> i have never done anything like this before, so i hope it wasn't too awful. maybe a part 2/alternate end??


End file.
